The Return of Freddy Fazbear
by Deathgod1st
Summary: Fazbear Pizzeria has been shut down for ages and now it's being reopened! With a new owner the animatronics are being brought back, will the pizzeria become a success or will it close once more. Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon. On hold due to writers block.
1. Chapter 1

For many years the restaurant has been shut down due to events tarnishing the name of the good family friendly pizzeria. Now it's old, withered, and ancient, it still stands today as a reminder to all of the people who pass it. Bad things can happen in the most innocent of places.

It's 2014 and the name Fazbear Pizzeria has passed as local legend and it has been disregarded until on one summer day construction workers began repairing the restaurant. The locals looked on with expressions of excitement, confusion, and dread. Still they went on with their normal lives passing by with ignorance with an occasional interested eye. The repairs to the place went on until it was completed on January 2015.

As soon it was completed people began to wonder when it will open and will there be any changes to restaurant. As many waited for the day with interest they did not notice the new owner of the pizzeria was Hamilton Enterprise.

Well it seems Fazbear is being reopened. Who is the new company that suddenly bought the restaurant? Will we see the animatronics again or will there be new ones to replace the old. Find out on the next chapter to this growing fanfiction.

Author's note: Thanks for taking the time to reading my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed. I plan on continuing this story and I accept all forms of critics, so don't hesitate to let em' loose.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Freddy Fazbear

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Viewers and Writers alike welcome to the second chapter of Five Nights at Freddys: The Return of Freddy Fazbear. I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to put reviews in. Disclaimer is in the description and without taking too much of your time let us begin.**

 **Chapter 2: Enter Freddy Fazbear**

It was complete, the restaurant was complete and they also managed to secure some old animatronics too. As he looked at the report all he could do was smile in excitement.

Um sir, are you okay?

No I am fine, just happy that my dream is finally happening soon.

A dream sir?

Yes, a dream that I had since I was little boy. It seems a bit childish now that I think about it, but I now have the ability to accomplish it at last.

David Hamilton, owner and CEO of Hamilton Enterprises. A man who bought old places that seemed to have no way of making a profit and suddenly make them into successful businesses. He was often titled the Business Joker. This time he set his sights on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the legend that revolved around it.

 **1 week before the grand opening**

Workers were putting the final touches on the restaurant. The arcade area was working, kitchen was cleaned, cameras were functional, and the animatronics were given repairs and new fur. The townspeople began to get a little excited since the old pizzeria was made brand new. Some kids began to say that all of the new modern arcade games were being installed as well. Adults were still wary due to the legends, but decided to give the place a chance since it was a cherished family restaurant back in the day.

David decided to come by and get a look at restaurant before the officially opened it. He had to admit he put a lot of money into rebuilding this place from the rotten dump it was.

Sir everything seems to be in order just need your signature here and also here are the people that applied for the jobs.

More papers to sign, honestly he would rather lay back on his chair and do nothing, but his secretary keeps watching him to make sure he always did his work.

Yay more signatures, why don't I just go around and sign everything I see.

Sir, sarcasm is not your strong point.

Still trying, but you can put the applicants in the office; I intend to get it done tonight.

Yes sir, but are you sure about staying here during the night? I heard there's a rumor that this place is haunted.

Frank, that's just a local legend designed to scare kids away from the place. What do they call those stories now? Creepy something?

Creepypastas sir, while I do agree with you, there has been a reason why this place closed down.

Oh and what might be the reason for their sudden downfall?

Apparently someone dressed up as one of the mascots and killed 5 children. The bodies where never found and some say their souls haunt this place to this very day.

Kids souls haunting a restaurant, please that's just stories, but the murder I heard about when I was kid.

I know sir, just be careful and don't forget to look over the papers okay?

Frank, I'll get them done it's not like I going to fall asleep or something.

….. "sighs" just get it done. See you in the morning sir.

Alright goodnight.

 **4 hours later 12:00 AM.**

"Yawns" that was good nap, what time is it.

David looks at the clock and reads 12:01 AM.

Curses and I didn't even get started yet. Well what can I do around here other than play arcade games? Well there is that legend about the ghosts. Alright time to go and see if there's any truth to this legend.

David secretly believed in the stories revolving around this place. He heard about the murders and the missing children who were proclaimed dead. All of these stories interested him all the way from his teenage years to his final years in college. David was planning to become a detective in the police force, but he had to take over his father's position as head of Hamilton Enterprises. He helped places that were running out of business get back on their feet and become more successful. Honestly Freddy Fazbears was a new direction, taking an already abandoned restaurant and revive into something better. David wanted to revive the restaurant that was famous back when he was kid. Now he also wants to solve the mystery behind this restaurant and that's what he intended to do.

 **2:51 AM**

He had been searching for hours looking for those animatronics and he was starting to lose interest.

Where are they I'm pretty sure that they put them in the backstage area.

He looked around his phone's flashlight being the only source of light he had. He searched through the back stage hoping he could find at least one of the animatronics.

This is getting pretty frustrating; here I was hoping I could at least see Freddy, maybe Foxy at best. All I found was these old tapes that seemed to be lying around.

Well I guess I could buy a tape recorder tomorrow and listen to them.

David started to walk back to the office using the flashlight to guide him on his way. As soon as he came to it he noticed the door was open.

That's odd I know I closed it before I left, maybe I forgot to shut it properly this time. Shoot its 3:00 I better get started on those papers or I will never hear the end of it from Frank.

As he walked through the door he saw a brown bear standing before his desk and a thin puppet sitting at his desk. They noticed him and the bear began to look at him with curious, yet threatening eyes. The puppet however began to speak.

Hello Mr. Hamilton please have a seat, we have so much to discuss.

 **That was a rather interesting chapter to write. How will David get out of this pickle? Is the puppet here to talk business or will David meet his end at the hands of Freddy Fazbear? Who knows, I sure don't and I'm the writer for crying out loud.**

 **Don't forget to put reviews good and critics because I am trying to find my writing style and this feels like a good start to me. Thanks for reading and quoting FPS Russia, "and as always, have a nice day."**


	3. A Deal is Struck

**Dear readers and writers alike welcome back to Five Nights at Freddys: The Return of Freddy Fazbear. The talking portion would be bordered by quotation marks to make it easier to read (thanks to** **ShadowX116** **for suggesting that). Thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue to keep reading on. So without droning on and on let us start chapter 3.  
** _

 **Chapter 3: A Deal was Struck**

If he had a mirror, David's jaw would be on the floor and his eyes were wide open. Out of all the places he would expect to find some of the animatronics his office was not one of them. The Puppet then awoke David from his stupor.

"Please stop gawking and sit, like I said we have much to discuss."

"Who and what are you and why is Freddy here?"

"Freddy is here to simply observe and act as a bodyguard. Now onto more important matters such as who are you and why have you claimed ownership of this restaurant?"

"Where are my manners, my name is David Hamilton, owner and CEO of Hamilton Enterprises. We bought this pizzeria and made it new so we could return it to its former glory."

The Puppet began to look onto David and wonder why he would do such a thing. The reputation of this restaurant went down after those murders and a fire later caused it to turn to ash. This man was either crazy or was just an honest fool. These thoughts he put aside for now, now he had to deal with this man and maybe they could strike a deal.

"Interesting claims you have, however these claims will not save you here. For you see I am the true master around here and all I simply need to do is give one order and you're dead."

"Look here, wait what do I call you? Surely you must have a name for yourself?"

"I can't give you a name because it forgot long ago, but the animatronics refer to me as the Puppet."

"Well Puppet, it's rather nice to meet you and all, but I must get back to my work before my assistant arrives. I don't want another lecture about work again."

"Listen Mr. Hamilton I am here right now to give you an offer you can't refuse or do you want your workers to leave under "mysterious circumstances"?"

"Now listen here you, don't threaten my workers, sure I may not know them, but they are considered family once they enter this job and I will not take threats lightly. These are innocent people who work night and day in order to provide for their families. For that I treat them all with the respect they give me and help them whenever I can."

"I'm amazed Mr. Hamilton, the previous owners seemed to crack under my threats and simply ignore the lives of their workers. You however care enough to consider them family even though you don't know them."

"You better believe it too."

"As for the deal all I am asking is if you could possibly take care of the animatronics because to me, they are the only family I have left. Also I wish you would later find the toy animatronics and repair them like you did the originals."

"Of course I personally made sure that all animatronics were given new parts and repaired. I also accept the condition of the toys as well. Also will you not try to kill the night guard this time?"

"I will consider that and thank you, it means so much to me that the animatronics are taken well care of."

As the deal drew to a close Freddy began to think about their new boss and if he really is what he said he was. He would keep an eye on this David Hamilton, after all this restaurant was something he would protect at all costs.

 **In the morning 7:00 AM**

Frank decided to come early to see if his boss was done with all the paperwork he had given him last night.

"I hope he did it otherwise he's going to get an earful from me."

As Frank entered the office he saw his boss asleep on his desk with a stack of completed paperwork next to him.

"Well he got it done at least, might as well let him keep sleeping. It looks like you been through a lot didn't you?"

Frank left David asleep on his desk and walked out of the restaurant. With the re-opening of the restaurant coming soon one could wonder what would happen. Frank began to wonder about this.

"It's like nothing is going to go wrong right?"

 **There's chapter 3 for ya folks. Honestly I wonder how far I am going to take this story and right now I can't see the end of the horizon. Well you got to see more into the character of the lazy CEO and hopefully he keeps his promise right? Well find out next in Chapter and Looney Toons exit "That's all for now folks".**

 **(If you have any more famous exits I could try, put them down with your review.)**


	4. The Grand and Sad Re-opening

**Hello everyone and welcome to next chapter in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Return of Freddy Fazbear. I went off schedule for a while and for that I am sorry. So, in order to make it up to all of you viewers out there I am going to post chapters 4 and 5 today. Well without taking up to much of your time let's get started. I decided to use color coordination for the animatronics:** **Freddy** **,** **Bonnie** **,** **Foxy** **,** **Chica** **, and the Puppet (Gold Freddy will come later on).**

 **Chapter 4: The Grand and Sad Re-opening**

 **The day of the grand opening**

David was feeling very anxious to get this day over with. He has to give this huge speech before he cut the ribbon to open the reconstructed pizzeria. Was he nervous? No of course not, he has given plenty of speeches before large crowds of people. It didn't faze him at all, so what was he feeling at this moment. All these thoughts went away when his secretary/slave driver (comment by David) Frank opened the door.

"Sir, all the preparations have been made and the news reporters are… what are you doing?"

"Just thinking about what I'm going to say to my audience."

"It's a family restaurant right? Just find something that families can relate to when it comes to food from home."

"Family, well it's going to be a little difficult because, you know how my old man was back then."

"I'm sure he wanted to spend more time with you, but his work prevented him from doing so. It eventually caught up with him, but he still loved his family more than work."

"You can sure raise someone's spirit, you know that right?"

"I can also make sure that my boss does his work as well."

"Okay I get it, but thanks for the lecture it gave me an idea of what I want to say."

"No problem, just make sure you take those kind of feelings when you're talking to the people."

"Sure, well better get out there. My fans await their new leader."

"Keep the sarcasm to yourself sir."

 **At the speech**

Everyone in town came to see the grand re-opening of the legendary restaurant. Kids were excited that a place where they could play and possibly good food. The adults were hopeful that this place doesn't have another tragedy, while being a little skeptical of the food (their pizzas tasted like cardboard some of their parents told them). As music began playing David Hamilton entered onto the stage shaking hands and waving to the audience.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen, mayor, and most importantly the children, welcome to the grand re-opening of the new and improved Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria."

"Cheers and applause from the audience."

"Thank you for allowing us to build this once well-known restaurant back to its former glory with new improvements as well. This place was a restaurant that provided family fun where kids can enjoy time with their parents. To the parents I say this, enjoy the time you spend with your kids because those little bundles of joy will eventually grow up one day. To the kids cherish your parents because you never know when they might leave you."

Tears began to stream down David's face as he was reminded of his father. The parents hugged their kids telling them they love them and kids said the same back.

 **Inside the pizzeria**

"He must have been through a lot of pain if being reminded of his family made him cry."

"Aye, it reminds me of the time where I realized I could never see my father and sister again."

"I guess in a way he has experienced loss before, maybe we are alike somewhat."

"What do you think of him Freddy? I mean you met him personally right?"

"He seems to care about family, but still be cautious of him. He may be putting up a front to promote this restaurant after all."

Freddy still didn't trust this new owner they all had; though he did wonder what pain did the man went through his life for him to tear up like that.

"Still don't trust him Freddy?"

"I trust him a little, but I will be cautious around him, though I am more curious about his past now."

"Likewise, maybe I can ask him when we decide to meet next time."

"Can we come too, Freddy got to see him so why not us?"

"I'll take you all next time so we all can be properly introduced, maybe the toys will be there as well."

The animatronics began to wonder how David will find the toys and will he keep his end of the bargain. If he did maybe they can trust him more.

 **Back outside at the speech**

"Sorry about that folks, something just got in my eye. Anyway again thanks for coming and I hope you enjoy the new and improved Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria."

After shaking hands with the mayor and taking a few pictures, David cut the red ribbon letting the people inside the restaurant. Parents and children were amazed at what they saw, a buffet area filled with over 30 different types of dishes, arcade area where the can play for tickets and get prizes from the prize booth, a large seating area where it was in full view of the stage where the animatronics would perform. The highlight of the day was when Freddy and his band began to play kid friendly music from Disney, modern day bands, etc. As the sun began to set parents took their kids home tired, yet happy. David interacted with the adults during the day and got good comments from them. Once every one left David went inside his office and sat down waiting for the new night guard to show up.

"Well that was a busy day, I need a drink."

David took out two glasses and poured Partida tequila in them. After pouring them Frank entered the room.

"Well sir, it seems that reviews are positive from both adults and kids and the animatronics are fully functional. Are you drinking right now?"

"What can't have a toast to the grand opening and hopeful continuation of the restaurant?"

"I don't suggest drinking sir, but since it has been a good day one drink won't hurt."

"That's the spirit Frank, now to the future of this restaurant may its pizza still taste good and the animatronics function properly."

They finish drinking the tequila.

"Thank you David for the drink and I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey Frank."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being there all the way from college and up to now, I can't thank you enough."

"It's not a problem after all; someone has to look over your lazy but."

"Thanks again and see you in the morning."

"Now what will I tell the new night guard when he gets here?"

 **Well that's a wrap and thus ends chapter 4. It's been a while since I updated and like I said you get chapter 4 and 5 today so while I'm working on chapter 6 you can go ahead and read the next chapter. Thanks for reading and giving a guy with too much time on his hands something to work on. Seriously thanks a ton.**


	5. Welcome to the Family

**Welcome to Ch. 5 if you read the last chapter then you know what's going on and I will soon post Ch. 6 after this. Thank you all for reading up to this point and I'll make sure I keep a steady schedule so things like this don't happen again. Well without any more comments let's get started. Thoughts are in italics.**

 **Chapter 5: Welcome to the Family**

 **The Night Guards POV: 11:45 pm**

" _What led me to get this job I don't know?"_

Robert Snow looked at the entrance to the new and improved pizzeria with an expression of regret. Regret because he was the night guard of a pizzeria that was famous for its night guards turning up missing or worse, dead. Then again, it was under the new management of some famous company specializing in reviving restaurants like this one. Maybe nothing would happen (if only the poor guy knew right?). He entered the restaurant and went to the manager's office and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Hello, I'm the new night guard."

"Yes come in, please have a seat."

His new boss didn't look what Robert had expected him to be. When he had first heard of him from the radio he imagined he would be some stuck up CEO. A casual boss was the last thing he expected to sitting.

"So you're the new night guard that applied."

"Yes sir, I just rented an apartment in town and I need money to keep up with the rent."

"Looking at you credentials you majored in acting. What happened? The life of an actor didn't cut out for you?"

"I had a good run at first, then I made some poor decisions and after it was too late I decided to turn my life around."

""Well I won't judge you for your past; it's what you decide to do now that decides the type of person you wish to become."

"Thanks I guess."

"Well enough of the small talk so we can get straight down to business. I am David Hamilton, CEO of Hamilton Enterprises and I personally welcome you to your new job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria."

"May I entertain a question?"

"Sure, go nuts."

"What would I be looking out for? This place doesn't seem to be a place that people would rob."

"Under the new management we go the extra mile just to make sure that our customers were safe under any circumstances. Once you enter the restaurant we consider you to be family."

"That's rather nice of you, so anything else I should know?"

"There's one thing, but are sure you want to hear it?"

"Sure why not."

"Well the animatronics are actually sentient beings that roam this place at night. I already have come to terms with these robots and I wish you can treat them with proper respect."

"You're joking right? This must be some kind of joke, there's no way animatronics can be sentient."

'I thought you might say that so I asked one of them to come and introduce himself, you may come in now."

As the door opened the new night guard's eyes opened wide as he saw Freddy Fazbear standing at the door staring at him with interest.

"So this is the new night guard?"

"Yes this him, Freddy meet Robert and Robert meet Freddy."

"Um h-hello Mr. F-Fazbear sir, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"Listen here newbie; you're just watching over us as we roam the restaurant making sure we don't go out or anything. Just do your job and we'll get along just fine, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, well I'm going back so see around and enjoy your time here."

"As Freddy said make sure you treat the animatronics with the proper respect and everything will go along just fine."

"Thanks I guess"

"Well now that's over you go to your job and I'll be in the office if you need me. If you have any other questions don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh and Robert."

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the family."

 **Well that's a wrap people and thanks for reading. Also here's an announcement for all of the fellow readers. Right now with a lot of time on my hands I decided to write a Star Wars fanfic. I've had this idea in my head and I'm finally going to put it down on paper. So to all who have read my story so far I hope you show the same to the next one. So thanks again and have a good day.**


	6. Meet Golden Freddy

**Hello readers welcome to the 6** **th** **chapter of Five Nights at Freddys: The Return of Freddy Fazbear. Sorry for not updating like I used to, an education comes before free time. So without holding you all back let's get reading.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hamilton Enterprises HQ**

After opening the restaurant a couple months ago, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria became a major attraction for the town it was located in. This caused tourism in the town to increase and they built more stores in the town which increased the amount of money the town received. To think it all started by rebuilding that little restaurant back into existence. David leaned back in his chair passing the time and on his computer he was emailing the original owners about what they had done with the toy animatronics. As soon as he got comfortable an email notification pooped up on his screen.

"Ah they finally replied back."

As he looked on the screen he read, " _Dear Mr. Hamilton, I'm sorry to inform you that after the incident with another group of children getting murdered we scrapped them. We don't know what they did with the parts_ , _but we have the original blue prints and we sent them down in the link below. The scanning features are optional, so it's up to you if you want them on or not. Anyway thanks for bringing the place back to its former glory, maybe we'll visit one day.  
With many thanks,  
Fazbear Co._

"Well that was a bust, but at least I can rebuild them from scratch. Though I'm not going to do it now, I'll give it some thought before I start building them again. With that he decided to message the night guard to tell the Puppet about the situation and when he will get people to start rebuilding the toy animatronics. After sending the message David decided to lean back and check on the other companies he helped produce.

 **Later on that evening with Robert**

Robert during the time he was there was introduced to the other animatronics and began to interact with them seeing if they had complaints or good comments on the restaurant, treatment, and other things. Usually it was nothing but good comments and on the rare occasion that they got one, he would send it to David who will email the manager sending the complaint ( **He did his five nights test already** ). So currently while checking on the animatronics every once in while Robert noticed the email David sent and read it. After doing so he went to the Puppet who was currently watching Foxy and Bonnie argue over who was more popular with Chica trying to calm them down.

"I say that kids enjoy my music over your lame pirate show." Bonnie told Foxy angrily.

"No, ye be wrong der land lover. The kids love the Pirate's Cove better than that prattle ye call music." Foxy responded.

"What did you say about my music?"

"Now guys lets calm down your acts are all amazing." Chica pleaded before noticing Robert walking into the room.

"Oh it's the security guard, let's ask him who he thinks has the better act then."

"Good idea." Said Bonnie

So they rushed over to the security guard who asked where the Puppet was because it was an important issue. They told him where he was and Robert said he will come back and answer their question when he gets back.

 **With the Puppet at the back of the stage**

"Hey Puppet are you there it's me the security guard."

"What do you want?"

"Um I'm here to give you a message from David, he said it's about some promise you made him take a while ago."

If the Puppet had eyes they would have opened very widely, but with a calm yet demanding voice he asked Robert to pass him the message. As he read on he became a little frustrated that the toys were scrapped, but he was happy that their blueprints still remained.

" _It seems that the children inside the toys are free from the animatronics who were holding their souls." The Puppet thought._

"Thank you can tell David that I'm glad he tried to find them at least."

Robert was confused over what the Puppet meant. Sure he was rather vague on certain topics about the animatronics and himself, but this was a topic that didn't seem related to the animatronics at all, well to him by the way. Robert just shrugged and went back to the front of the stage where he was bombarded with who was the best animatronic.

 **Back at the back of the stage**

The Puppet sighed and turned towards a set of boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Freddy I know your there, no need to hide we are family remember?"

Freddy came from behind the boxes clearly showing he had been listening. "What did the message say, did he hold his end of our deal?"

"Yes and no. Yes he did find the blueprints for the toys but, the toys were destroyed a while ago. A fire in an attraction destroyed the toys but I hope their spirits went to the next life."

"Well I guess we can't have him take responsibility for an event that happened without our control."

"You're right now he can make them again, only they will not be under my control, but mindless machines. It sad to think this is how they come back."

The Puppet then floated away leaving Freddy with a sad look on his face. Sure the toys and the original animatronics didn't get along well due the toys becoming more popular, but they still treated the other with respect.

The Puppet returned to his box and once he made sure no one was nearby he began to weep. He knew he couldn't physically cry, but he felt he like still could.

" _Every one of them gone. I failed them, what can I do now?"_

He then felt a paw on his shoulder that felt similar to Freddy causing his to stand up in his box. When he turned around to face the bear then the Puppet realized that it was not Freddy but his golden counterpart.

"Gold. The Puppet said with a tone of distaste. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you crying in your box acting as if someone died and I still see the animatronics, so I was curious."

"Its none of your business." The Puppet said as he began to float away.

"Such a shame I could've brought them back if you asked me to."

"What did you say?"

"I could've brought them back if you asked, but it seems that you are fine with the current conditions."

The Puppet began to ponder about this information, he could bring the spirits back with the new animatronics David would build, but their souls might be at peace. It would be a crime to bring them back.

"No deal Gold, I won't take away the freedom that those children sought out for a long time. They deserve their peace."

"Ah, that's a shame well if you ever reconsider my offer, well you know where to find me."

Gold left smirking and the Puppet was little worried that Gold knew something he didn't and he decided to be extra careful over the affairs of the restaurant.

"I won't make a deal with that guy, the last time that happened well the restaurants popularity just plummeted further. I will not make this place go out of business with my mistakes no more, and that's a promise."

 **Well that's a rap and sorry for the long time for an update, but I did start the first chapter of my star wars fanfic. So if you finished reading and want some more check it out its call Star Wars: the Force of Destruction.**

 **Also this chapter is dedicated to my great aunt who passed today** , **may she find the peace she deserves.**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter, peace.**


	7. Flashback part 1

**Welcome to chapter 7 of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Return of Freddy Fazbear. To any that started to read my Star Wars fanfic, well I took that down because I wanted to try and rewrite the whole thing so yeah. Expect that sometime after this fanfic is nearly done. Well with no more announcements let's get started.**

 **Chapter 7: The flashback part 1**

After Gold left the room, the Puppet sunk down into his box and began to think of the past. He began to think of the deal he made that changed everything and caused the downfall of the once beloved establishment. The Puppet also wondered what would've happened if he had never made the deal to begin with.

" _It doesn't matter now, I can't change the past and besides I was only a vengeful spirit at the time."_

 **1987 (1 week before the bite)**

The Puppet was sitting on the stage while watching the Toys and Originals argue over who was better again. After dispatching of the new security guard who didn't even possess a challenge to them at all.

" _Seriously, forgetting to wind up the music box even though it was stressed that he should've made sure to keep winding it."_

Well without a security guard the animatronics roamed freely throughout the restaurant until a new security guard was found. His train of thought was broken when Toy Freddy came up to him.

"Why do we need a night guard, I mean we can take care of each other just fine and if someone does come, we'll drive them away."

"That's true Freddy, but the man who killed all of you was a night guard himself, so we need to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Still do we have to get rid of every single one? I mean some seemed a tad bit nice, like Jake a little back, I heard he was a nice guy from the staff during the day."

"We can't take our chances Freddy!" the Puppet said raising his voice a little. "We have to make sure that all of those murders don't happen again."

Toy Freddy stepped back a little and in a submissive voice replied "I understand, I just felt that maybe we could spare the next one. I don't think all of the security guards are out to get us." Freddy said while walking back towards the others.

The Puppet just sighed " _I'm just trying to save you guys from another possible tragedy."_

Going back to his box the Puppet began to sleep, not like he needed it but it felt relaxing to do so every once in a while.

 **Week of the Bite (Monday) 11:00 pm**

The Puppet was confident that no one was going to take the night guard shift. He was grinning from ear to ear in his mind and currently he felt as if he was on cloud nine.

" _No one will take this job, anyone in their right mind will avoid working here unless they are suicidal, desperate, or just plain crazy."_ Most of all however the Puppet hoped it would be the man who killed the children who will come back so he can take his revenge. _"If he does show up, he best pray to whatever God there is because none will save him from what I intend to do to him."_

As the time went by and the clock struck 11:58 and the animatronics were preparing for a free roam without any night guard to watch them, until a guy rushed through door acting as if he ran a marathon.

"Whew, I made with only two minutes to spare." the man said panting.

The animatronics ( **not the toys)** looked at the new guy with a surprised, yet curious interest. They all believed that no one will take the job due to the rumors that had started to spread about working the night shift. For someone to show up was surprising, but to take the job made them somewhat interested.

Jeremy Fitzgerald was a fresh out of college guy, everything about him was average. He was just kicked out of his old job for being late and struggled to get a new job afterwards. He found the ad on this newspaper which conveniently flew into his face. As soon as he saw it Jeremy instantly applied and to his surprise was accepted. Now here was sitting in an office with a flashlight, a Freddy Fazbear mask, a flash light, a security camera, and a recorder.

" _This by far is the weirdest setup for a job that I have ever seen."_ Jeremy thought to himself. " _Also where are the doors in this office? Well it could have been worse, I might have been just given the security camera and that's it."_

Meanwhile, an ex-security guard sneezed, "I might be coming down with the flu."

Back to Jeremy he was ready to start his new job and as the clock hit 12:00 he was ready. "Let's get this night started."

 **Well that's a wrap and thank you all for waiting for an update. School does tend to take up most of your time and also playing golf during the weekends take most of my time too so yeah. Anyway this is the first part in a two or three part sub-series, so I'll try to get the next one started. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you all have a nice day/evening (where ever you are).**


	8. The Start of Five Nights: Flashback pt2

**Welcome to chapter 8 and to any readers that have been keeping up with this fanfiction so far I thank you for your patience and support. Well without further ado let's continue off on where we left Jeremy.**

 **Chapter 8: The start of Five Nights: Flashback part 2**

 **12:00 A.M**

Jeremy sat forward in his chair as he began to play the recording that will tell him what to do in his new job. Though he did wonder why his boss didn't tell him as soon as he hired him. Jeremy decided to push those thoughts for away for a later when the recorder started playing.

" **Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path**."

" _He must be one of the head night guards that helps rookies learn what they need to do"_ Jeremy thought. He didn't pay attention to much of it until he heard the dreaded lines every night heard on night one.

" **The robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."**

"Wait, what do you mean they move around at night!? This must be a joke and I have to wind up a music box to keep an animatronic at bay? This must be some orientation the job does for the new night guard, yeah I'll play your little game guys."

" **You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."**

"This must be some kind of a sick joke, I mean they're not really gonna stuff me inside an exoskeleton if I fail right?" Then he soon began to put two and two together and began to realize the truth. "What if this is real and I might die if I fail, I don't wonna die even if I am desperate for money." However he knew it was too late turn back now because the recording had just ended.

"All righty now, I just have to make sure I keep looking for the animatronics through the security camera and if one of them makes it here I will put on this spare Freddy head. Oh, but I have to make sure I keep this music playing, something tells me I don't want to find out what happens if I don't."

While the clock was ticking Jeremy had a rough time looking for any movement from the animatronics but it seemed that they are stationary for now and Jeremy attempted to calm himself down. "Okay Fitzgerald you can do this, I know that you're life is on the line but, you can get through this." However as soon as he said those words Bonnie began to move. Not that he noticed anyway.

"Now let's see if any of them mov-, wait the blue bunny is gone! Where did he go, oh man if this is real I better not let him get to me."

Soon Toy Freddy moved from his position while Jeremy was switching through cameras. He took this time to move toward the main hall while the night guard was busy looking at the security camera. Toy Bonnie also went through the game room while saying hi to Mangle while he was there in order to get through the air ducts. Jeremy was in his office panicking.

" _Calm down Fitzgerald, take_ _deep breaths in and out. Alright I see that the bunny is going through the air ducts, make sure to put on the spare Freddy head when he gets here."_ Remembering to wind up the music box before it ran out Jeremy decided to flash his light down the hall to see if any animatronics were coming toward him. Sadly for him, his flashlight shined upon Toy Freddy who was near the entrance and in one quick motion Jeremy put the spare Freddy head on.

After what seemed like forever, Toy Freddy lost interest and walked back to roam around the establishment. Sighing in relief Jeremy was glad that he avoided possible death and before he could take the head off Bonnie appeared within his office making Jeremy jump in fright. " _Man can't I catch a break with these things?"_ Jeremy thought to himself. As soon as Bonnie left Jeremy looked at the monitor and wound up the music box before it ran out. " _This is going to be a long night"_ Jeremy thought and made sure that there were no animatronics close to him at the moment.

 **With the Puppet**

The Puppet was a little impressed that Jeremy was able to wind up the music box in time after the combined attacks of Toy Freddy and Bonnie. Maybe he has found someone who is actually competent enough to survive the week. However it was the first night and the Puppet was bound by the rules of the five nights to not send all of the animatronics after at once. He knew if he did no one would survive, but where was the fun in that? He decided that Freddy and Bonnie should keep doing what they were doing for the rest of the night.

 **6:00 A.M**

As soon as the clock struck 6:00 Jeremy leaned back in his chair exhaling all of the pent up stress he received from his job. " _And I have to do 4 more nights of these? I'm not sure if my heart can take the stress._ " Gathering his things from the locker Jeremy then made his way towards the entrance of the building. Before he could exit however he noticed a puppet sitting on the stage looking at his with curiosity,

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked while wondering where the puppet was all night.

"I am called the Puppet and I am rather curious in your reasoning to join this establishment. I believe you may have heard the stories about this place."

"No and I really don't care either, times are tough nowadays and I am not made of money. So I have to take whatever job I can get, because I need to live out of necessity not out of want."

As Jeremy left the Puppet began to consider his words. "You may be an interesting guy Jeremy Fitzgerald." With that the Puppet returned to his box not knowing that another entity was watching the new night guard as well.

 **And that concludes part two of the three part flashback series. Who exactly was watching them, will Jeremy survive the last four nights, and will this author ever update consistently? Nobody knows and you'll have to read the next part of the series to answer your questions. So thanks for reading and don't forget to comment down below.**


	9. The Bite of 87' (flashback final part)

**Chapter 9 guys and soon it will be chapter 10. I thanks for keeping up with the story and supporting this writer's work. Other than that I have nothing else to say, so leggo.**

 **The Bite of '87**

Confusion

That was the reaction of the Puppet when Jeremy came to work for the rest of the week. Every day the Puppet would hope that the new night guard would never come and quit his job. Most sane people would do that, but this one he wondered if Jeremy was insane or was he trying to prove something.

The other animatronics took an interest into Jeremy as well. The toys like the Puppet wondered if Jeremy was alright in the head for coming back during the five nights. They kept trying to kill him and sure he did make sure he followed the rules to keep him safe. But why? Why would you come back to a place where there are robots trying to kill you and stuff you into a suit.

Toy Bonnie thought he had no brain what-so-ever and if they eventually caught him, they should open his skull and see if he had one. The others quickly shot down that idea and it was never spoken of again, but Toy Bonnie was curious. When he stumbled into the office ready to pounce Jeremy, Bonnie just asked him a question instead rather than killing Jeremy.

"Do you have a brain in your head?" he asked with curiosity

Hearing them speak for the first time, Jeremy literally jumped out of his chair and into the floor.

"You can talk!?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Yeah, we could always talk. It came to us naturally I guess."

"Well that's actually pretty cool once I think about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I always thought that you could speak due to some chip in your hardware that made you speak, but now I can't even imagine."

Their conversation continued with the other animatronics watching down the hall listening in. The interaction with Toy Bonnie and the night guard shocked many of the animatronics who watched.

"What's Bonnie thinking, talking to the night guard?" Mangle asked.

"Maybe he's leading the night guard into a false sense of security and when his guard is down, Bonnie will strike." Balloon Boy replied.

"No it looks like my counterpart is just talking with the guy. I don't think he wants to attack the night guard at all" the original Bonnie said.

"Should we just leave Bonnie with the night guard then? Because if we are then I will refuse to leave a brother behind" Foxy stated.

"Wait, since when did you consider Toy Bonnie a brother to you?" Mangle questioned.

"Since we're all animatronics and even though we have our differences, we're all the same on the inside" Foxy replied.

While this was going on Jeremy and Toy Bonnie talked about each other and they became best friends without even knowing it. When 6:00 came the animatronics who were watching got back into their respective areas and went into their regular daily mode. Toy Bonnie was excited because on Sunday Jeremy said he would be working during the day and told him tell the other animatronics that they could roam around freely in the restaurant as long as they don't do any harm to Jeremy himself. Toy Bonnie was going to make sure everybody knew because he wanted to keep his new best friend for a long time.

Saturday Night

When the Puppet heard the message from Balloon Boy he was raging inside and was disappointed that Bonnie was making friends with the person he considered his enemy. The original animatronics accepted it while the Toys remained loyal to him, well all except Toy Bonnie that is. It seemed that after that night they had immediately became best friends and Toy Bonnie protected the night guard whenever the Puppet tried to send a Toy to get the night guard.

He knew that as long as Toy Bonnie was with the night guard, they would never get him. The Puppet knew that he would have to deal with the night guard for the last time tonight. However during the day, there would be no one to defend him from his wrath and the Puppet decided to call an old friend. Besides this animatronic has yet to pay back his debt to him and the Puppet intended to collect his debts.

Backstage in a dark area

As the Puppet floated ( **he can't walk)** to an area unseen by security cameras he came unto a big box with a red bow on top of it. This was the resting place of his greatest failure and accomplishment. His greatest accomplishment due to him trapping the night guard that killed them all those years in his animatronic prison. The Puppet noted to himself to check on that one later to make sure he stayed put, if he ever got out, well it might not go well for the animatronics. Never mind that, he had to wake him up.

"Hey get up, I know that you are listening, so wake up. I'm here to allow you to repay the debt you owe me" the Puppet called.

After not getting a response the Puppet tried calling again, but to coax the occupant into getting out.

"Do you want to repay the debt or not? Well if you don't want to then I'll let someone else take care of the night guard for me."

As soon as he said that, the box opened suddenly and a golden Fred bear came out. The look on his face was one of amusement and tiredness.

"Well that sounds pretty interesting Puppet, so go on tell me more about this scheme you have cooked up."

Sunday Afternoon

Jeremy was walking around in the restaurant making sure no one was doing what they weren't supposed to do. Also the management said to not allow the kids into the back stage and if any suspicious characters show up, they are to watch and observe. If any action they take proves harmful to the restaurant or the customers, they are required to call security and assist in detaining the person. Other than some simple common knowledge stuff that Jeremy was too tired to remember.

He had to watch the stage and on stage were the toys. Many of the kids ran up to the stage and Jeremy and another guard held them back. Some tried to get through and run onto the stage but were stopped by Jeremy and another guard. This continued until the Toys were finished playing and many of the kids gave up and went back to their seats. Sighing in relief Jeremy looked back towards Toy Bonnie and gave a small wave. Even though Bonnie couldn't respond, a flash in his eye showed that he knew that Bonnie responded.

As they got off the stage for a break they noticed that a gold animatronic was walking up to the stage. As it passed by Bonnie felt a weird vide coming from it, and he wondered "who was that animatronic?" Going down to the others he asked that very question.

"Hey guys do any of you know who that guy was? I believe I never say him before" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I don't know who it was, but it looked like golden version of yourself Freddy" Toy Chica responded.

"Even I don't know who that was. Maybe we might find out tonight when we are in free roam" Toy Freddy said.

As he said that they did not know that outside tragedy was soon to strike.

On the stage

The now dubbed Golden Freddy was signing a few songs and while he was signing he was looking a Jeremy with red in his eyes. No one didn't notice and all seemed well. However all peace was disturbed when some boys wearing different animatronic heads went through the door carrying a crying child.

Jeremy noticing this looked in surprise, " _this doesn't look like its going to end well_ " he thought to himself.

As if fate was answering for him the kids rushed to stage where the other guard was pushed out of the way and they made it to the stage. As they got up there put the little kid in the animatronic and the kid was crying hard.

Jeremy ran up there and was held back the kids wearing Chic and Bonnie heads until he pushed right past them. The kid in the Foxy hat tried to punch Jeremy to stop him from going further, however Jeremy ducked right under and landed an uppercut to the boy's jaw making him stumble back.

As he reached the boy to pull him out, the Golden Freddy shut its mouth. Not only did it bite the frontal lobe of the child that was inside, but it also took Jeremy's left arm off. Screams filled the air and Jeremy was clutching the socket where his arm used to be and the child was laying on the ground writhing in pain. People ran to help Jeremy and wrap the head of the kid so they don't lose too much blood before the ambulance arrives. While this was going on no one noticed that the Gold animatronic had a red gleam in its eye and it was sporting a bloody smirk.

Sunday evening

The animatronics were gathered in the prize room talking about the events earlier that day.

"That was no accident that was on purpose. First an animatronic that we never seen before comes onto the stage and it just happened to bite Jeremy's arm off? I call a setup there" Toy Bonnie shouted angrily.

"The boy was probably an accident, but I would agree that the night guard was no accident" Toy Chica responded.

"Now we have to figure out who would do such a thing and who was that animatronic" Mangle questioned.

"That was an old animatronic lost to the depths of time and the original animatronic for this restaurant." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Out of the shadows came the original animatronics looking like they're in desperate need of repairs and have seen better days.

"What do you mean the original animatronic?" Mangle asked.

"What I mean that he was the original animatronic and his real body was destroyed a long time ago. The soul residing within didn't leave and now it stays as a ghostly projection of its former self" Freddy said.

"Why does it stay that way, why wouldn't it try to find a new animatronic to inhabit?" Toy Chica asked.

All of the originals looked at each other because they knew the reason why. Nodding to themselves they decided to keep that secret in the dark for as long as they can.

"The reason he might go after the night guard was because either he was bored or someone told him to do it. However he made it clear no one gave him orders, so it must be someone he owes gratitude towards" Freddy stated while trying to put the pieces together.

The Puppet listening in his box became slightly worried that they might figure it out, however he assured himself that they will realize it was him who ordered the attack. Luckily for him, his premonition came true and the animatronics remained clueless on who was the one who ordered the attack and believed that Gold did it because he was bored. Toy Bonnie swore that he would find out who ordered the attack and once he did, will bring him the justice he deserved.

However such plans were never started because the very next day police came along with lawyers and stuck a demolish sign on the restaurant. Once learning the place was forced to shut down and would be demolished the animatronics were saddened. Toy Bonnie tried to find out what happened to Jeremy, but couldn't find anything.

The very next day when the building was set to be demolished the original animatronics were moved to a new location while the Toys were moved elsewhere. The Puppet and Gold were never found and the reason why was because when the morning came, they simply disappeared. It was if they vanished from existence all together.

So the building was demolished and the original animatronics were given repairs and sent to a new location and the Toys were taken elsewhere where they were eventually taken apart and used for scrap metal.

To the Present

After finding out of the separation of the animatronics and the demolishing of the building, the Puppet hid himself in his box which was thrown into a trash bin. After getting out of the box and escaping the trash bin, the Puppet escaped into the woods surrounding the town. He found out he couldn't go far because as soon as he floated 600 ft. into the forest, he was stopped by an invisible barrier. The Puppet tried and tried to get through, but he couldn't. Giving up he decided to go back only to see the place demolished and everyone else was gone. Despair took over the Puppet and even though he couldn't shed tears, it was obvious he was crying.

Going back to the forest, the Puppet decided to find somewhere to hide and live for the rest of his days until his body rotted away. He remained in stasis for decades until he felt a tug and it was coming from the old restaurant. The Puppet resisted it at first because he knew he would only find the rotting remains of his old home. After an hour of resisting the urge, the Puppet gave up and went towards the restaurant and found a new building being built there. He knew that place would be his new home and he didn't care if he rotted away, the Puppet will find the animatronics again.

These were the memories of the Puppet and it made into a new person. He decided to give the new owner a chance and see if they could be better people than the last ones who ran the franchise. If they next person failed then the Puppet will see to it that the person who ran it will wish for death.

 **That folks was the last part of the flashback saga and we will now be returning to our regularly scheduled story. These next few chapters will probably be turning points for both the stories and the characters. Also I will like to make you all aware for the lateness of this chapter is due to me starting up some more stories. Two in fact, now I will keep my word and release them after this one is completed. So be patient and wait until then. With the next chapter being the tenth, I will make that one a little more lengthy and special, so get your drinks and popcorn ready. Other than that make sure to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay guys, college is taking most of my time and I am finding little time to write my stories. Again I will try to make some time to write the next chapter, but it is progressing slowly.

Anyway just so I don't let you guys off disappointed, I am giving you an excerpt from a story I wrote on the side during the summer. It will probably end up being the next story after Five Nights at Freddy's. If you like it show your support and I opened up a new poll if you wish to send feedback. So here it is.

A small group of people were riding away from Riften and were heading north on the road towards Windhelm. However, this was not the case for this group, if one were to stop and take a closer look they would notice the crest of Raytehm on their breastplate. The reason for the lord's visit to Riften was to settle a land agreement with the Jarl and the Black-Briar family. With the civil war still occurring within Skyrim the Jarl was a little hesitant with giving Raytehm more land for their usage, while the Black-Briars were openly opposed to the subject. It was a long argument, but they were able to settle a deal with the Black-Briars and was able to secure 3,000 acres of land. They were currently riding on the road towards Windhelm.

"That could've went better my lord" said the lord's financial advisor.

"It's understandable that Jarl Laila was able to give that much land, with the civil war going there is little that she could do." The lord replied

"Still and not to be rude my lord, but I believe that Black-Briar woman shouldn't have butted in on matters that do not concern her." The captain of the guard and general of Raytehm's army Garric Maedius said.

"None taken Garric and personally if I do say so myself, I'm not fond of Maven Black-Briar, but I will tolerate her presence on Riften's council. The other lords seem to be pushing Laila to attack Falkreath and claim ownership of their land. There is also the claim of Baramutt's land, we decided that until Laila can find a suitable replacement she will retain control over Ivarstead. It's a shame though, he was an honorable man and one I can respect. With her brother dead and the lords all pushing her to invade Falkreath she's clutching onto thin strings and she needs people she could trust."

"It is sad that her brother died, but with the new acres of land we might be able to solve our current food predicament before winter hits" the chief of construction Mavik Georlund explained. "Besides my lord, you are quite young yourself if you don't mind me saying."

The young lord who was only 25 when he bought the small piece of worthless land made into a bustling city in 4 years was hailed as Bodolf Blackwood king of Raytehm and lord of the wolves. ( **A.N: Lord of Wolves due to him having tamed a Dire Wolf. Currently resides in Raytehm Castle.)**

"I'm not that young and besides running a city is quite tough, makes me wonder if I didn't have you guys to do certain aspects where would I be right now."

"Your land would have been taken by another ambitious noble or the city would have been burned to ground by a bandit raiding party and you yourself would have been killed" Garric said rather harshly.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence Garric, yeah that really helps a lot." Bodolf said with sarcasm.

"I try my best sir" Garric retaliated.

This was the usual as they rode down the road back to Raytehm and by the looks of it they would get there by sunrise tomorrow. So the party traveled in silence with the occasional wolf attack and bandits who thought they can take on a small force.

 **Middas Sun's Height: Morning**

As the sun began to rise over the mountains, and the residents of Raytehm were still sleeping in their beds, a guard who had the early morning shift was watching over the south gate. Yawning to herself she watched over the south section of the land with a watchful eye. Security has been stepped up a little due to a recent increase in bandit attempts to attack the city. They failed miserably, but not before wounding some officers and killing a few. The mist made her job a little harder and straining her eyes she noticed a shadow slowly approaching the gate. She motioned for the guards to be ready in case if it was another bandit raid.

"Halt who goes there?" she said with authority while shifting into a defensive stance.

"It's Garric Maedius captain of the guard, with our lord, Bodolf Blackwood." Garric shouted from within the mist.

The guards once hearing that their lord and his guards had returned relaxed and orders to open the gate were shouted out waking some of the good folk of Raytehm. The ones who stepped out of their houses to see what the commotion was about were greeted by the sight of their lord. The people bowed in respect and so Bodolf, coming from poor origins himself, he respected the common folk. He kept waving towards those who were out of their houses and soon found himself upon Castle Raytehm.

 **Castle Raytehm**

As soon as Bodolf entered the castle a black blur rushed upon him and soon his face was wet due to saliva. That meant that Armina was licking his face and was excited that her owner had returned from his meeting with the Jarl.

"Alright, alright girl I get it I missed you dearly" Bodolf cried trying, but failing to get the dire wolf off of him.

After what seemed like an hour which was only three minutes Armina walked away and laid down next to the throne having spent all of her energy. Bodolf instead of walking towards his throne walked towards his room. No one stopped him and taking of his robes and settled down into his trousers he fell onto the bed and remained asleep for the rest of the day.

 **Turdas Sun's Height: Midday**

The town of Raytehm was bustling with activity with people walking down the roads, merchants selling their wares, mercenaries looking at job requests at the Companion Emissary, and some old folk sitting in front of their houses watching people go by. In Raytehm castle a servant was struggling to get Bodolf out of bed.

"My lord please wake up its way past the time to get up." The servant struggled while trying to coax Bodolf awake.

Sadly for the servant however their king was currently sleeping like the dead and showed no sign of getting up anytime soon. The servant got up and found Garric roaming the halls not too far from Bodolf's room.

"My lord!" the servant called.

Garric turned his head towards the servant who was waving over to him frantically.

"What is it fair maid?" he asked.

"The Lord of Raytehm has yet to wake from his slumber and I am supposed to tell him that he has guests visiting him today" the maid replied.

"No need to worry, I have just the thing to wake our lazy excuse of a leader up" Garric claimed with a grin starting to spread across his face.

Garric began to walk into Bodolf's room with the maid following him with interest and curiosity. She wondered what exactly Garric would do to get her lord up from his slumber. Walking next to Bodolf Garric began to whisper in his lord's ear.

"Wake up my lord or else we tell Jarl Laila what truly happened between you two on midsummer's eve 2 years ago."

As soon as he finished Bodolf rose from his bed quicker than gun fire.

"Garric, you swore that you will never tell her what happened that night. Are you breaking you're oath to Nine now?" Bodolf snarled.

"No I won't do that because I value my head on my shoulders and besides if you wish to tell her, that's your business sire."

"Well as long as you keep your word, then there will be no problems between us." Bodolf sighed as he rose from bed to get dressed and fulfill his lordly duties.

For his duties Bodolf just listened to the various reports from his advisors and due to the new amount of land he received from Jarl Laila they were currently debating on what to use the land for. His financial advisor, Jhaelon Dalore was making his thoughts known.

"The land stretches out to the side of the mountains to the east and I propose we use the cave and part of the land to turn it into a mining area for steel, iron, etc for weapons, hoes, and possibly some stone to turn into houses. Also three-fourth of the land will be used for farming and the rest for housing" he stated with a beam of pride.

Mavik showed his approval of the plan and so did Garric, however his public relations general: Drust Verilas decided to add his two cents into the jar.

"While I agree with master Jhaelon on the mine and farm area, I took a look at the map and with the increase we also gain Nilheim as a tower to the east. I propose that we also turn that into a barrack where we can train men into our city guard and army. Also with the cavern that we plan to turn into a mine, I heard that it was filled with bears so I believe we should send some men or send a mercenary to clear it out."

Mavik then spoke out, "I believe that Garric can spare some men to go clear out the cave and maybe send a mage or two to heal them in case one of our men gets injured. However the Companions stationed in our city shows a desire to prove themselves so why not allow them the honor? As for the tower maybe we can use as the border for our land and besides we don't want Ivarstead thinking we are pushing into their territory either."

This debate continued on for a while until one of the representatives raised his voice above the rest. "Hold on my good sirs, arguing back and forth without end will get us nowhere, why not let our lord decide what we should do."

With that the representatives turned their head to Bodolf who sat patting Armina's head with a smile on his face. He turned towards the representatives after hearing his name get called.

"You called?" he asked with confusion.

Mavik sighed already used to the short attention span of his lord.

"We are asking you to put your output of the situation my lord, should we go with Jhaelon's idea or go with Drust's proposal."

Leaning back on his chair Bodolf sat there thinking about the options he had. Both ideas were good to him and Drust's idea just changed the housing to the construction of another barracks. After a while of contemplation he stood up from his chair and addressed his council.

"I believe that we should go with Jhaelon's proposal because after all we could just increase the size of our current barracks if isn't too much trouble for you Garric."

Garric nodded his head, "I'll tell my boys to move to Nilheim for now until the construction is over and also we may need to add more guards along the wall and in the city because it's going to get bigger now."

Bodolf smiled, "I also like to use the tower as a small fort with the new houses to be built alongside the south side of the river and the farmlands will be north of the river. The fort will provide protection to the people living there and as some sort of base for our military to be organized. The reason is that I believe that some of the nobles may aspire to try and take my lands by force, so I need to be prepared."

Mavik with a report of the current supplies of the city in hand took a look at it and nodded towards Bodolf.

"Since we haven't built any structures in a while, we have a large surplus of supplies that are ready to be used at any time my lord" Mavik stated.

Bodolf nodded back to Mavik, "good get your builders ready, this will be a big project and the time limit is to the start of winter. Do you think your builders can accomplish this task?"

"If we start by tomorrow we can have the farms and houses ready by Frostfall, but the fort will may take some time my lord" Mavik responded.

Bodolf sighed. "Its okay, take your time and also I wish to make sure none of the other nobles know, because if they catch wind they may try to ally themselves together. I also suspect that the Black-Briar may attempt something, so we best keep on our guard."

With that the court was adjourned and went about their new orders.

 **So what did you guys think? Should I go with this one or write a sequel. Don't forget to leave your thoughts on the poll.**


End file.
